Clark Baxtresser
Clark Alan Baxtresser 'is a keyboardist. He was born on August 19, 1988. He grew up in Ann Arbor, Michigan with his older brother, Dean, his younger sister, Elle, his mother, Gretchen, and his father, Robert. Gretchen was a music teacher in the Ann Arbor public school system. Clark graduated from Pioneer High School (2006) and the University of Michigan (2010). While attending Michigan, he met Team StarKid through ''Me and My Dick. Many members of StarKid call him "Cool Clark" and the "musical badass," despite his really not being bad at all. Clark is quite tall with dark brown hair and olive skin. He has been described as the most 'supermegafoxyawesomehot' member of StarKid by Meredith Stepien and Lauren Lopez. Clark currently lives in Brooklyn, New York in a flat with his fellow band member and best friend, Pierce Siebers. Clark is a music director, keyboard/piano player and songwriter for Team StarKid. Aside from StarKid, Clark is in the bands Jim and The Povolos as well as TalkFine (a duo with Pierce Siebers). TalkFine is quite successful in Brooklyn and has most recently been reeceiving a lot of attention for their House of Cards sitcom spoof song which can be found on their YouTube channel. Pierce and Clark have known each other since they were very young and started writing songs together in high school. Their retro-electric pop music is extremely quirky and will make you want to move your feet! TalkFine released the first music video for their song "She Never"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2M1bxd9U3oA on December 18, 2012. Since then it has received over 13,000 views. On May 12th 2014, TalkFine also released another video for their popular single, "Dance Like This."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-tyb_apU7g The video featuring many talented Brooklyn dancers and CGI directed by Liann Kaye. The next music video released was "One in a Million" which was written for the StarKid Star Wars parody ANI. Their latest music video was long overdue and from one of their first hits "The Water's Gettin' Too Hot." The video was released on July 6, 2015. Since then, a few other music videos have been uploaded along with many covers and live versions of their songs. 2015 was a big year for Clark. He made his first NYC acting debut in a musical directed by Todd Ritch called #LoveStory, playing the lead role of Evan. Clark performed with StarKid at Elsie Fest'' and travelled back to the University of Michigan for ''A Very StarKid Reunion, which was a huge event for the team. Not only this, but he of course returned back for another year at Geekycon. TalkFine also teamed up with the Tin Can Brothers for their new comedy musical Spies Are Forever. Clark plays music for most StarKid shows and had a small cameo in ANI: A Parody. In 2016 he, along with Pierce Siebers, served as a music director for Firebringer. He also played the keyboard and had an acting role for it. Clark is a part of the band Computer Games, playing keyboard. Here is a list of what shows he has been in: * Me and My Dick (2009): Keyboard * A Very Potter Sequel (2010): Keyboard * Starship (2011): Conductor, keyboard * A Very Potter Senior Year (2012): Keyboard, vocals, music director * ANI: A Parody (2014): Music director, keyboard, vocals, small cameo * The Trail To Oregon! (2014): Keyboard, vocals, music director * A Very StarKid Reunion (2015) * Firebringer (2017): Keyboard, cameo Clark also joined Team StarKid on the SPACE Tour, Apocalyptour, StarKid Takes Manhattan, and many conventions such as Geekycon. + + + + + + '''Facts * Clark used to want to be an opera singer. * In July 2019, Clark came out on his social media accounts as bisexual. * He was his brother's best man at his wedding. * Clark would love to collaborate with Rufus WainWright. * If he could create any ice cream flavor, it would be Caesar Salad. * Clark is in a relationship with a fellow Michigan graduate. * He once received a selfie stick for Christmas. * He is very tall. * His favorite fast food place is McDonald's. ** Clark met most of Team StarKid through Me and My Dick. Source: http://fuckyeahclarkbaxtresser.tumblr.com StarKid Songs Written By Clark Baxtresser *"This Is The End" (A Very Potter Senior Year) *"Everything Ends" (A Very Potter Senior Year) *"I Was" (A Very Potter Senior Year) *"Senior Year" (A Very Potter Senior Year) *"Sidekick" (A Very Potter Senior Year) * "ANI" (ANI: A Parody) * "Long Ago and Far Away" (ANI: A Parody) * "Strike Back" (ANI: A Parody) * "With My Own Eyes" (ANI: A Parody) * "The Force (You Got It)" (ANI: A Parody) * "Haunted By The Kiss" (ANI: A Parody) * "One In A Million" (ANI: A Parody) * "Back On Top" (ANI: A Parody) Note: All songs were cowritten with Pierce Siebers. TalkFine Songs Written and Performed By Clark Baxtresser * "The Moment" (The Moment EP) * "So Bad" (The Moment EP) * "Glasses" (The Moment EP) * "Epitaph or Autograph" (The Moment EP) * "Water's Gettin' To Hot" (Lesser Known Hits) * "She Never" (Lesser Known Hits) * "She Didn't Have A Name" (Lesser Known Hits) * "Can't Wait To Say No" (Lesser Known Hits) * "Sugar Daddy" (Lesser Known Hits) * "Anonymous Lover" (Lesser Known Hits) * "It's About The Bike" (Lesser Known Hits) * "Dance Like This" (Single) Is he...The Latte Hotte? (YES)Category:Cast